Phoenix Suns
The Phoenix Suns are an American professional basketball team based in Phoenix, Arizona. The Suns compete in the BGMDL League, as a member of the league's Western Conference Pacific Division. The Suns plays their home games at the Talking Stick Resort Arena. A few years after the league was founded, the Suns dominated the early 2020s, reaching the league finals 3 times, that earned them 2 (and only) BGMDL Championship titles, both in 2023 and 2025. After that, they managed to appear and play the finals only one more time in their history, in 2035, but lost. The Suns have a total of 32 playoffs appearences, with 4 conference titles and 10 division titles, setting the best team record of 71-11 in season 2065. The only franchise player to be awarded as the league's MVP in their history was the multichampion legend Jonathan Isaac, twice. Franchise history The Suns' golden years Dragan Bender and Jonathan Isaac era (2021–2027) Known as the best period of the franchise so far, the Suns was led through their golden years by the stars and Hall of Fame duo Dragan Bender and Jonathan Isaac. Bender led the team by himself for their first years before Isaac's arrival, playing alongside other stars like Devin Booker and Damian Lillard, but got nothing more than early playoffs appearences, being defeated in first or second rounds. This started to change in the 2021 free agency, when the Suns lured the already 4x BGMDL Champion with the Los Angeles Lakers Jonathan Isaac to Phoenix by offering him a maximum deal set in 33 million dollars per year, for 5 years. With Isaac on the team and Bender's contract renewed in the previous year, before the start of the 2022 season the Suns managed to bring onboard another future Hall of Famer, Aaron Gordon, in a trade involving the departure of Josh Jackson, Josh Burns and a 1st round draft pick of that same year to the Orlando Magic for Gordon services. With the team spine formed by that big three, the Suns finished the season as the Western Conference #1 seed and won their first conference title, but was defeated in the 2022 BGMDL Finals by Eastern Conference #3 seed Orlando Magic in 6 games, 4-2. The upset was clear, as the Suns was favorites to win the title that year. But despite the defeat, Isaac became the first Suns player to win the Most Valuable Player (MVP) award for his brilliant season. Despite the defeat, the players putted on extra effort in the offseason, and in the 2023 season they managed once again to win the conference title, but this time, in the 2023 finals, the Suns defeated the Eastern Conference #1 seed Boston Celtics in a thrilling game 7, earning the franchise their first ever BGMDL Championship title, and Isaac won the Finals MVP award by his great performances in all seven games. A few days after the finals, the Suns already wanted to win it again. As an effort to guarantee the best contending odds to perform a back-to-back championship titles, the franchise front office came to an agreement with the Houston Rockets about the superstar Giannis Antetokounmpo. The trade saw Craig Devine, Lance Shubik and two first round picks leave Phoenix city to go to Houston, while the greek, Marco Stubbs and a second round pick went to the Suns. The season barely had started, and some troubles surrounding Giannis about unhappiness and problems with the team owner Rodney Xavier started to circulate in the league. Despite all these rumors, the Suns ended the regular season with a 68-14 record as the #2 seed in west, winning the division title but being defeated in the Conference Finals by the Minnesota Timberwolves in six games, 4-2. After the playoffs finals, the Giannis and Xavier novel would end, with the owner demanding that the greek should be trated away. Sending Giannis to the Chicago Bulls opened space to the arrival of veteran player and future Hall of Famer Emmanuel Mudiay and other assets from the Chicago team, as the Suns remained as a top contending team to the start of the 2025 season. The result couldn't be the best: with an outstanding season, with an improved and new franchise season-high record of 70-12 (as the #2 seed in west) the Suns defeated the Rockets in Conference Finals in seven games, 4-3, and faced the Philadelphia 76ers in the league finals, ending the series in 5 games and winning for the second time the championship title. That year, Isaac would win his second MVP award, and Bender the Finals MVP award.